Another Chance
by Lu78
Summary: Following on from Things Happen. It's a Carby but may have others in it. Hope you all like
1. Chapter 1

They had been married for two months now and everything in their lives was rosy. Abby had admitted to Carter on their wedding night that yes indeed she was pregnant again. They were both so happy. At three months pregnant she was not showing yet, so they had not told anyone. They wanted to keep it their little secret for just a while longer.  
"Honey, I'm home." Carter called from the front door to their new house. It was a running joke with them now him calling out to her when he got in.  
She appeared from the kitchen, wiping her hands on the towel. "Good afternoon Doctor Carter. How are you this fine day?"  
"Very well but I want tot take my beautiful, pregnant wife upstairs and ravish her." He did not see her waving her hands to get him to stop talking.  
"Did he just say pregnant?" A voice came from the kitchen. Carter looked up in horror when he realised he had let out their little secret. Susan appeared from the kitchen. "Are you really?" She sounded so excited.  
The guilty party nodded. "Please Susan, you can't tell anyone yet." Abby pleaded with her best friend. "We want to tell them when we are good and ready."  
"Okay, but you know me and secrets." Susan said with a smile on her face as she hugged her best friends.  
After Susan left Carter turned to Abby. "I am so sorry, honey. I didn't realise she was here. Her car wasn't outside."  
"She came on the El. Don't worry about it. We had to tell people sooner or later so why not sooner." She reached up to kiss him. "Now what were you saying about ravishing your beautiful, pregnant wife."  
They both laughed as he scooped her up into his arms and made his way up the stairs. 


	2. Chapter 2

Waking the following morning in his arms she felt like she was in heaven. She always did. She loved waking up with him. "Morning sweetheart." His voice whispered in her ear.  
"Morning." Abby turned in his arms to face him. He still looked sleepy but so handsome. His hair still tousled from sleep and stubble running along his chin. She ran her finger down it laughing at him. "You need a shave."  
"I know." His hand ran down her body and rested on her stomach. "You are starting to grow." Her stomach seemed to have swelled during the night.  
"Well I guess we have to start telling people now." Abby smiled as her hand joined hers.  
"Before Susan does." Carter kissed her cheek before slipping out of bed and heading for the bathroom. He left the door open slightly so they could continue their conversation. "How about we make an announcement at this morning's staff meeting."  
"OK. You want coffee?" Abby called to him as she left the bedroom heading for the kitchen.  
"Thanks." Carter said before heading into the shower. After five minutes the door opened and Abby stepped into to join him. "This is nice. We haven't done this for a while."  
"Well if I had tow wait on you coming out I'd never get a shower." Abby laughed, having a dig at him for spending so long in the shower.  
Walking into County General hand in hand they noticed something different from the day before. Someone new was working the admit desk. It was strange not to see Frank sitting with his obligatory donut and shouting at the patients. "Good morning how can I help you?" The young girl sitting behind the desk certainly seemed perky.  
"It's OK, we work here. Where is everyone?" Carter asked the girl.  
"In the lounge I presume waiting on you to start a staff meeting." The girl looked down onto her sheet. "I take it you are Doctor John Carter and Nurse manager Abby Carter."  
Carter couldn't get sick of hearing his wife's name. "Yes we are. And you are?"  
"Jennifer Garrison. I'm temping here for the moment. Someone's sick, I think."  
"Okay then, see you after Jennifer." Carter led Abby into the lunge where everyone was gathered. They both received lots of welcomes and hellos but Susan had a smirk on her face. She knew their secret and wanted to tell everyone. "Where's Weaver?"  
"Right here. Good everyone is here, we can start." Kerry Weaver scanned the room making sure she could see all the faces. She noticed as Carter slid his hand into Abby's as well. She couldn't help but feel jealous of them. Her last relationship had broken up not that long ago and she was still pretty raw about it. "So as most of you have noticed we have a temp on the admit desk. Her name is Jennifer Garrison. She is covering for Randi who is out with appendicitis. Randi is going to be off for approximately five weeks so please make Jennifer feel welcome. Also we are down a nurse as well. Lydia is going to be off for a couple of weeks. Her husband has taken ill so she's at home taking care of you. I hope you will all muck in and help out where you can. That's all my business and if no- one has anything else we can all get to work."  
Carter looked at Abby and she gave him a nod. "I have something to say Kerry. Well actually Abby and I have something to say. We figured we best say now before you all start speculating. We are expecting a baby."  
There were many shouts of congratulations and many hugs for Abby. Everyone was so happy for the couple. "Congratulations you two. Now if that's everything lets get to work." Weaver was always one for defusing a situation where her staff wouldn't work.  
"That went well." Abby concluded when everyone had left the lounge and it was only Carter and her left. She reached up and kissed his cheek before heading out to work.  
Just before she made it out the door she heard him say, "Just be careful."  
She smiled. "I will." 


	3. Chapter 3

A month later, and Abby was starting to show although she did not want anyone to see. She was wearing oversized scrubs to hide her expanding stomach and huge breasts. Abby could not believe how big they had grown this time round. Last time they had hardly grown at all. She was sore all over but she was still working as hard as ever. Susan would often look at her and realise she was jealous of what Abby had. She was married to her soul mate and was expecting a child who would be loved more than life itself. Susan would smile when she saw Abby absentmindedly stroke her stomach. It seemed Abby was off in another world where no-one else existed.  
"Hey Abby, how are you?" Susan asked one morning when getting ready to leave work. Abby was sitting in the lounge with a bottle of water and a couple of headache tablets.  
"I have a monstrous headache an my back aches." Abby complained. "But not that I'm complaining or anything."  
"How's the bump, growing yet?"  
  
"Yes. I have a little bump." Abby whispered. She had started remembering back to when she was pregnant with Honor, how her little bump was how she knew she was pregnant.  
"Can I see, you are always wearing baggy clothes these days." Susan was desperate for a child of her own. Even just to be pregnant. She wanted to know how it felt.  
"You'll see my bump tonight at the ball." Abby smiled thinking of the dress she had bought. It would hopefully still fit.  
"Okay, see you tonight. I'm off now so speak to you tonight." Susan patted her friend's shoulder and exited the building before being caught up in another emergency.  
  
Around seven o'clock that evening Carter walked into their house expecting to see Abby dressed and waiting for him but no she was not down the stairs. He climbed the stairs and checked the bathroom. She wasn't there but she had laid out his things for a quick change. He looked into their bedroom and there she was sound asleep on the bed. She had obviously started to get changed. She lay in only her underwear, stroking her stomach. She looked so beautiful. Her hair was a mass of curls and lay like a crown around her head. Carter walked up and sat on the edge of the bed. He took her hand into his, quietly urging her to wake. When that did not work he kissed her stomach. That normally made her smile but no she still stayed asleep. The one way he knew he could wake her was kissing her. He leaned down closer to her and kissed her softly. Her eyes started to flutter open. "Hello sleeping beauty."  
She smiled, then remember what they were supposed to be doing that night. "Oh God John, I am so sorry. I was going to be dressed by the time you came home. I had a really bad headache today and I must've fallen asleep after I had dried my hair."  
"Don't worry sweetheart. You have plenty of time. I'll go an dress in the bathroom and I'll meet you down stairs. I want to watch you walk down the stairs like a princess." She smiled a weak smile at him before her left to get changed.  
Half an hour later Carter was standing in the living room waiting on Abby coming down the stairs. Tonight was special, it was a ball held by the hospital for the cancer charity that had helped out when Mark was ill.  
He looked up just in time to see her coming down the stairs. She looked fantastic. The dress she had bought still fitted and made her look amazing. It was black with a halterneck that gave her an amazing cleavage, well that and pregnancy. He glanced down to her stomach, a small bump protruding from the dress made her look so cute. "My princess." He said as he caught her at the bottom of the stairs and whisked her up into his arms, kissing her.  
Entering the ballroom Abby became very self conscious. She held onto John's arm looking around to see if anyone was watching her. Little did she know, everyone was watching.  
Susan watched as they walked in together. They were such a perfect partnership. They both looked so right together. He looked so smart in his tux while her dress was stunning, but the look on her face told Susan, Abby wasn't happy. Susan watched as they walked across to e side of the ballroom to a table. Abby sat down, Susan could see the little bump. Carter left her side and came back a few seconds later with a fruit juice and a water.  
The night wore on and still no-one had spoken to Abby. Whenever someone went to go across, someone else always started talking to them. Abby stayed in her seat. She looked frightened.  
A piece of music started to play. Elton John's 'Your Song'. Carter walked up to his wife. "May I have this dance."  
Abby smiled up to him and put her hand into his. She stood and let him lead her to the dance floor. She slid into is arms perfectly. They moulded together and began dancing to their song. She was so happy to be in his arms. He held her so gently like she was a piece of silk that would tear if handled roughly. She buried her face into the space between his jaw and his shoulder. She could smell his aftershave. It was one of the smells she would never tire of.  
As the song ended a faster song began to play but neither of them moved. They were happy to stay on the dance floor wrapped in one another arms. Susan approached them. "Hey guys, can I break you two up an dance with this dashing fellow?"  
Abby smiled at her friend as she let go of Carter. "Of course you can. I'll be over at my seat." Abby retreated back across the dance floor and sat back down at the table.  
"Carter is Abby okay?" Susan asked as she started dancing with Carter.  
"Yeah, she's fine." He didn't sound certain enough. Susan wasn't going to believe him and he knew it. She eyed him again. "Oh okay, she's not really. She's at the stage in her pregnancy where she lost Honor and she's frightened it's going to happen again. She didn't really want to come tonight but when I saw her in that dress I knew she had to come."  
"She does look stunning." Susan told him. They both looked over to where she sat. "I'll go and speak to her."  
"Thanks Susan."  
  
Susan walked across the room to where Abby sat. "hey there. I haven't had a chance to speak to you all night. How are you?"  
Abby looked up to where Susan stood. She was wearing gorgeous red dress that really suited her. "Hi Susan. You look amazing tonight."  
"SO do you. That dress really shows off your figure." Susan complimented.  
"Yeah, what's left of it." Abby groaned. She rubbed her stomach again willing her child to move. She was desperate for that first kick.  
"Abby you look great, you should do. And don't worry about your figure, you'll get it back in no time."  
"Thanks Susan." Abby smiled. 


	4. Chapter 4

There was advantages to being pregnant and Abby had discovered everyone of them. Carter was waiting on her hand and foot getting her everything she wanted or needed. And she still had just over four months to go.  
She loved the times that she and Carter just spent together as a couple doing normal couply things. She used to watch Mark and Elizabeth before his death and think how much she wanted their life.  
Tonight was no different. It was Friday night and they had both finished work at five. When they got home Abby had jumped into the shower while Carter made a meal. After eating they settled down in front of the television to watch a movie. it was their ideal night in. Snuggled in one anothers arms watching a movie. Depending on who had the choice of movie depended on whether Abby fell asleep or not. She lay on the sofa leaning against Carter's shoulder. One hand was stroking her hair and neck while the other was protectively round her and his hand on her stomach. He would occasionally drop small kisses on her head. Tonight's movie had been Abby's choice, although Carter had to admit that he liked the movie too.  
Halfway through the movie Carter felt something. "Abby did you feel that?" His hand remained on her stomach. She looked up to him with a tear in her eye and nodded. They both knew that they had felt their child move for the first time. Carter claimed Abby's mouth for his own. "I love you Mrs Carter and baby Carter."  
The movie was almost finished when Carter let his hand that had been resting on her stomach, run up under her top and caress her left breast. The soreness had gone from them but they were still a little tender. She arched her back against him. It had been a while since they had been together in that way. She longed for him to touch her but they had both been a little frightened. With the fact she had miscarried before, could it happen again if they made love. After a consultation with her OB doctor they were assured nothing like that would happen. "John, please." It was all she had to say to him and he knew. He hit the stop button on the video and lifted her into his arms, taking her upstairs to make love to her.  
The following morning they entered work with huge smiles on their faces. Susan noted a difference in their moods straight away. "So things are good on the home front I take it?" She asked Abby while they stood in the drugs lock-up taking a stock count for the day.  
"Very well thanks." Abby said while a blushing of colour came across her cheeks.  
"Abby, I am so pleased for you both. I mean that." Susan patted her best friend on the back as she said it. "By the way did you hear who's coming back?"  
"No, who?"  
  
"Doug and Carol."  
  
"No way. When?"  
  
"In about a month. After they were here for your wedding they realised how much they missed Chicago. Doug's been trying for the last few months to find work here and he found it. He'll be working at Mercy while Carol will come back here after her maternity leave is over."  
  
"Probably right in time for mine to start. I can't believe that little Staci is two months old now. Wonder if she looks like Carol as well."  
  
"Hope so. I mean not that Doug isn't a hunk or anything but to end up with his looks instead of Carols would be disastrous."  
  
"I don't care who this one looks like as long as it's healthy." Abby said while touching her stomach.  
  
"So has he or she kicked yet?" Susan asked.  
  
"Yeah, last night, he or she decided they anted us to know they were there. Wait, here feel." Abby grabbed her friends hand and placed it on her stomach. Baby Carter was kicking furiously at Abby's insides.  
  
"Abby this is so amazing." Susan was astounded by what she was feeling. "Hey Carter get in here." Susan called out to the passing doctor. "Your kid is booting lumps out of it's mother."  
  
Carter smiled at Susan and then to his wife who stood with an amazing glow about her that day. He placed his hand on her stomach and sure enough there were kicks coming fast and furious. "Hey little one, give your mom a rest." He spoke to Abby's stomach as if it understood. 


	5. Chapter 5

At seven months pregnant Abby was getting more and more tired as her shifts wore on. Carter tried to get her to cut back but she was so stubborn. Her maternity leave was due to start in two weeks but after the day she was about to have she would soon change her mind.  
An hour into her shift Abby was working with a five year old little girl called Samantha. Samantha had fallen at school and split her head open. Abby was suturing her up while listening to the little girl chat about anything and everything.  
"Are you having a baby?" the little girl inquired while staring at Abby's small stomach.  
"I am yes. Would you like to feel?" Samantha nodded wide-eyed. Abby took the little girls hand and laid it on her bump. As if the baby knew, he or she started to kick.  
"Wow. My mommy never let me touch her tummy when she was pregnant all those times."  
"Your mommy has a new baby?" Abby looked into the little girls eyes. They were so full of sadness.  
"Yes just the other week. That's another one, Granny had said." Samantha laughed as continued to feel Abby's baby move about.  
"How many live in your house?"  
"Lots. My mommy and Mike, me, Harrison, Elise, Mitchell, Jackson, Delaney, Presley and Jade."  
"Are you the oldest?" The little girl nodded. "Does your mommy get any help?"  
"Yes, me. Mike sleeps all day he says cause Jade screams all night." The little girl started to sound tired.  
"Samantha can you wait here for a minute, I'm going to get a friend of mine who can maybe help you okay." Abby touched the little girls shoulder before leaving her to find Carter. "John, do you know if Adele is working today?"  
"Think I saw her up stairs. Why?" Carter asked as he kissed her head.  
"I have a five year old little girl over there whose mom has eight kids under five and no help."  
"Aren't you glad we're just having the one." Abby smiled as she picked up the phone and dialled Adele's extension number.  
Later in the afternoon Abby was standing at the admit desk with Jing- Mei and Malik telling them all about Samantha.  
"Abby."  
  
Abby froze. It was a voice she knew all too well, but hadn't heard I eighteen months. Abby turned to the source of the voice and sure enough there was Maggie, her mother. "Mom." Abby was stunned, the woman knew exactly when to show up.  
"Hi sweetie. How are you?"  
  
God, did she really think she was going to get back into her life with some simple one liners. Well where should she start. Should she tell her everything or tell her nothing. "Maggie you can't just walk back into my life after all this time without so much as a phonecall and expect me to be all sweetness and light. You are not on. You are going to have to leave." Abby didn't move from the spot where she stood.  
"Abby please, you have to let me explain." Maggie moved closer to the desk, pleading with her daughter.  
"You don't have to explain anything to me. You walked out on me eighteen months ago telling me that you and Eric no longer needed me. So now the tables have turned and I no longer need you. I have my own life and I am happy. Now please leave or I'll get someone else to remove you."  
"Abby please don't do this."  
Abby was no longer listening to Maggie,. She turned and walked away from the desk. Maggie now saw Abby's swollen stomach. "Abby your pregnant. I am so pleased for you. Oh Abby. Abby. ABBY!!!" Maggie screamed after her daughter who continued to walk.  
Carter heard Abby being called on and thought he recognised the voice. He stepped out of the suture room where he could see her walking towards him tears streaming down her face. he could see Maggie in the background being escorted out by security officers. Carter held open his arms and let her fall into them. "It's all right baby. I'm here." He whispered into her hair as he kissed her. "I'm here." 


	6. Chapter 6

"Abby, It's Susan. Carol and I were wondering if you are up for some shopping this afternoon?" Susan was on her cell phone.  
"yeah sure. When you coming over?" Abby said as she wrapped the towel back around her body. Her eighth month body didn't like to hold towels up.  
"We're almost at your house. We figured you'd say yes."  
  
"Well when you get here just come straight in. The doors open. I'm just out the bath so I'll be a while getting ready."  
"Okay. See you in a bit." Susan hung up the phone and turned to Carol. It really was great having her back. Her old best friend and her new best friend had become friends immediately so shopping was always fun. "She's up for it."  
  
Entering the Carter house was strange. Susan didn't like just walking into people's houses but Abby had said to. "Abby, we're here." Susan called up the stairs.  
  
"Susan." A strangulated cry came from Abby.  
  
Susan took the stairs two at a time with Carol close on her heals. They went straight into the bedroom to find Abby doubled in pain. She had started to get dressed when she had gone into labour. The jeans she wore were soaking with her waters and tears streamed down her face. "Abby, what happened."  
  
"I went into labour just after you called. My water broke about a minute ago. Susan, it's too early. This baby can't be born now. Susan I can't lose another." Abby's stare bore into her friends. "Please don't let me lose this one."  
"I won't. How far apart are your contractions?" Susan tried to placate her friend.  
"About five minutes." Abby gripped onto he edge of the bed as she felt another contraction hit.  
"I'll drive you to the hospital." Carol piped in. "Ambulance would take too long." She ran back down the stairs to get the car ready.  
Susan helped Abby out of her jeans and into dry trousers and a clean top. "You have to call John for me."  
"I will don't panic. I'll do it from the car." They managed to get down the stairs before another contraction hit.  
In the car Abby was trying to control her breathing while Susan tried to get the hospital. "County General ER, Frank speaking how can I help?"  
"Frank, it's Susan Lewis here, Is Carter about?" Susan had been surprised to hear Frank speaking so politely.  
"Yeah, give me a minute and I'll get him for you." Frank placed her on hold.  
A minute later Carter picked up the phone. "Hey Sus what's the matter?"  
"Well I'm on my way in with your wife."  
  
"Why what's the matter?" John started to panic. Just at that Abby let out a scream. "Susan tell me what's wrong."  
"Nothing's wrong Carter, she's gone into labour." Susan told him. "We are about five minutes away from the hospital and we will head straight up to OB. Can you get up there first?"  
"How far apart are her contractions?"  
"Now about every three minutes. Just let Coburn know and we'll see you in a bit." Susan hung up before he had the chance to ask her anything else.  
Up in OB Carter had found Janet Coburn straight away and told her what was happening. "Kelly I need a neo-natal incubator and warming pads. Oxygen and testing kit." Janet looked over to the worried looking Carter. "It's all just a precaution. Don't worry so much."  
"But this baby isn't due for another five weeks yet." Carter ran his hand through his hair as the elevator buzzed and the doors whooshed open to reveal Abby, Susan and Carol.  
"John." Abby sounded exasperated. She was now contacting every minute. It was painful.  
"It's going to be okay Abby. I promise you."  
"John, please don't let this baby die. I can't go through that again."  
"Nothing bad is going to happen." Susan heard him tell her as they were taken away to the delivery suite.  
"Susan, what does she mean again?" Carol had a puzzled look on her face.  
"Oh I forgot you don't know what happened before." Carol shook her head. "About a year before they got married Abby was pregnant. They hadn't told anyone at the hospital. She was treating a patient who got violent ad kicked her in the stomach making her lose the baby. It was really hard on them both."  
"I see what she meant now." Carol said as they walked to the waiting area.  
Inside the delivery room Abby was screaming out in pain. "Abby I need you to concentrate on your breathing for me." Janet told her. "The head is already crowning so it won't be long now."  
"John, don't let our baby die." Abby pleaded with her husband. Her eyes were full of fear.  
"Abby don't worry. Nothing bad is going to happen. Just concentrate and we will have our baby in just a minute." Carter held her hand as she pushed. The heard a tiny cry then nothing.  
"What's happening, why isn't the baby crying?" Tears streamed down Abby's face. What had happened to her baby?  
"Abby, John you have a little baby girl. She is needing a little help breathing at the moment but I don't see it lasting long. She's in an incubator and I'm going to take her away to the neo-natal unit and asses her okay."  
"I want to see her." Abby cried. She wasn't even getting to hold her baby. She wanted to hold her and breath for her. The nurse brought the incubator around so John and Abby could see their baby daughter before she was taken away. She was so small. "Hi baby girl. You be a good girl and I'll see you real soon." Abby was crying, so was Carter. He couldn't believe it. They finally had their family. He only hoped the little one would survive.  
"So does she have a name yet?" One of he OB nurses asked the couple.  
They were cuddled in one anothers arms crying. What if she didn't survive, what would they do then. Carter didn't think Abby would cope if this little one died. "Yes she has a name." Carter was first to speak. They had decided on a girls name and boys name that they both liked just the night before. "Her name is Hayden Eleanor Carter." He told the nurse as he kissed Abby.  
"Abby, open your eyes for me. Abby." Janet shouted at Abby. John hadn't noticed that his wives eyes had closed and she had gone limp. "She's losing blood, hang another unit."  
  
"Abby wake up baby. Come on baby wake up." Carter held onto her willing her to come back to him.  
  
Around ten that evening Abby wearily opened her eyes. She tried to focus on something. "Hey mommy, want to meet your baby girl." Abby smiled when she realised what she had been trying to focus on was Carter holding their baby girl in his arms. He walked across to the bed and placed the little on into her arms.  
"hi Hayden." Abby croaked. She looked up to Carter. "Is she okay?"  
  
"She's perfect. She needed a little help breathing when she was first born but she's fine now." Carter climbed onto the bed beside Abby and let his hand stroke his daughters soft cheek.  
Hayden opened her eyes and looked up to Abby. "John, she's beautiful."  
"Just like her mom. There's a couple of very excited aunties waiting in the hall to see you two."  
"Have they waited all this time." John nodded as he left the room as Abby returned her attention to her daughter.  
"Hi." Susan and Carol peeked round the door. "ready for visitors?"  
Abby nodded as they approached the bed. "Thank you for staying with me today. I don't know what I would have done if you guys hadn't appeared."  
"don't worry about it. Just tell us your daughters name."  
"Hayden Eleanor Carter." Abby said proudly as she tried to sit further up the bed. Carter came round to help her, sitting on the edge of the bed beside her.  
"Oh wait I have to get the first family picture." Susan said sounding more excited than John or Abby.  
And there it was taken the picture they never thought would be taken. The first Carter family picture with John, Abby and Hayden Carter. 


End file.
